Make a wish
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Brittany sent que Santana s'éloigne d'elle depuis quelque temps et veut savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tout va changer quand elle fera un vœux le jour de son anniversaire.


**Voici un petit OS Brittana, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les pensées de Santana sont en italiques. **

* * *

**POV Brittany:**

Comme chaque jour de la semaine je rentre dans le lycée avec mon uniforme de cheerleader mais encore une fois comme depuis environ deux semaines je suis seule à pousser les portes de McKinley. Santana n'est pas venue me chercher ce matin elle était soit disant encore en retard comme elle me le dit depuis trois jours mais elle ne l'est jamais et je trouve ça vraiment bizarre. Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Je continue d'avancer et je la vois appuyée contre son casier en train de regarder le monde autour d'elle, je me stoppe et l'observe comme je le fais souvent. Son regard se stoppe sur Finn et Rachel et contrairement à d'habitude elle ne fait aucune grimace. Au contraire, elle fait un petit sourire mais un sourire triste. Je m'avance vers elle pour la saluer.

-Bonjour San. Comment vas-tu ?

-Salut Britt Britt. Super et toi ?

-Je vais bien mais dommage que tu ne sois pas venu me chercher ce matin, ça me manque de ne plus te voir m'attendre devant la maison appuyée contre ta voiture.

-Oh euh désolée j'étais vraiment en retard ce matin, mon réveil n'a pas sonné encore.

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe, tu ne viens même plus à la maison.

-Mais non mon réveil n'a pas sonné c'est tout et en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de devoir rien de plus.

-On a les même cours San.

-Bon Britt j'y vais on se voit plus tard.

-D'accord.

Je soupire et je la regarde s'éloigner, elle a oublié mon anniversaire et ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, elle l'oublie jamais d'habitude. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qu'il se passe, j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et savoir ce qu'elle ressent ça m'aiderais vraiment dans ce genre de situation. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par un Puck tout content qui me dit que ce soir il organise une fête chez lui pour mon anniversaire ce que j'accepte volontiers surtout qu'il me dit que Santana et tout le Glee Club seront là. Je le préviens que j'ai un repas de famille avant donc que je risque d'être un peu en retard. Je lui souris en le regardant partir et je vais aux toilettes avant que les cours commencent, je suis étonnée quand je vois qu'il n'y a personne j'hausse les épaules et entre dans une des cabine quand j'entends un sanglot que bizarrement je reconnais car ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends. Je ressors et frappe sur la porte de la cabine juste à côté.

-San ouvre moi je sais que tu es là. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien Britt je viens seulement de rendre mon petit déjeuner, je ne suis pas très bien aujourd'hui je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Dis-moi la vérité et sors de là s'il te plait. Aller ouvre.

J'attends quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvre, Santana sort en essuyant ses larmes et je la prends tout de suite dans mes bras. Nous restons comme ça debout un petit moment puis elle s'éloigne de moi pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je l'observe une nouvelle fois et elle me semble tellement ailleurs, tellement loin. Je brise ce silence qui s'était installé.

-Santana pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Il ne se passe rien Britt, je suis juste un peu malade ça va passer t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi?

-Non ça va aller, vas plutôt voir ton petit copain il doit se demander ce que tu fais.

-Pour le moment c'est le dernier de mes soucis car lui je sais qu'il va bien alors que toi non.

-Ca va aller, bon j'y vais à demain.

-A demain? Tu ne viens pas ce soir? Tu vas venir à ma fête d'anniversaire San, s'il te plait ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

-Ah hum oui c'est vrai on se verra plus tard alors. Bye.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'elle est déjà sortie à une vitesse folle. Je sors donc des toilettes à mon tour et me dirige vers mon premier cours de la journée. Tout ce passe sans encombre mais je ne fais que penser à Santana. L'heure du Glee Club arrive et tous les membres me demandent si j'ai eu des nouvelles de Santana mis à part Quinn qui se contente juste de me regarder avec un air désolé, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe et je suis sure que la blonde est au courant de quelque chose. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend par le poignet pour l'emmener un peu plus loin des autres pour pas qu'ils entendent.

-Quinn je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec San et je sais que tu es au courant.

-Britt ce n'est pas à moi te le dire et Santana ne m'a rien dit je l'ai juste compris.

- Tu as compris quoi alors ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire et je me trompe peut être j'en sais rien. Si c'est comme je le pense alors elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête d'accord.

-Oui d'accord mais elle est vraiment bizarre en ce moment on se voit pratiquement plus et ce matin je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer dans les toilettes et elle m'a menti Quinn, à moi elle ne me ment jamais.

-Comment ça elle t'a menti?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était malade mais je sais que c'est faux et elle a oublié mon anniversaire alors.

-Crois-moi elle ne l'a pas oublié je te le garanti.

-Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas souhaité alors? D'habitude elle m'appelle à minuit pile pour me chanter la chanson et elle ne l'a pas fait cette année.

-Elle est juste un peu contrariée c'est tout mais t'inquiète pas elle ne l'a pas oublié. Aller viens Monsieur Shue est arrivé.

Nous allons nous assoir, nous parlons un peu et Rachel nous chante une chanson avec une perfection incroyable comme toujours. A la fin du cours je me dépêche de sortir et j'essaye de joindre Santana mais son téléphone est éteint, je rentre donc chez moi à pieds. Une fois à la maison, je monte et prends une douche puis je fais mes devoirs en attendant l'heure du repas. Je descends quand ma mère m'appelle, nous mangeons puis vient ensuite le gâteau et je dois souffler mes bougies. Mon père me dit de ne pas oublier de faire mon vœu, ce que je fais en fermant les yeux.

"Je veux savoir ce que Santana pense et ressent pendant au moins 24h."

Je souffle mes bougies et souris quand ma mère me donne le cadeau qu'ils m'ont offert, un nouvel iPod. Je me lève et leur fait la bise. Après avoir mangé le gâteau je monte dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour la fête.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, je souris, prend mon sac et je sors de chez moi. J'arrive assez vite chez Puck et quand j'entre chez lui je vois que tous mes amis sont là et surtout elle est là assise dans son coin mais je la vois me sourire. Je suis bouche bée devant sa beauté, elle est vraiment magnifique dans sa petite robe bleue. Je remercie mes amis et m'approche vers elle, elle se lève et je la prends dans ma bras avant de lui parler dans l'oreille.

-Merci d'être venu San.

-Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Elle se décolle de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Joyeux anniversaire Britt Britt.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Regarde qui t'attends là-bas, aller file on se voit plus tard.

-Dans un quart d'heure je reviens.

-D'accord.

Je m'éloigne et je rejoins Artie qui me sourit, je m'installe sur ses genoux et il m'embrasse. Je tourne la tête une fois notre baiser terminer et je cherche Santana que je vois sortir, bouteille à la main en compagnie de Quinn, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à ça et je m'amuse avec Artie et le reste de mes amis.

Environ une heure plus tard je vois Quinn rentrer avec Santana en pleure dans ses bras, je m'approche donc d'elle.

-Quinn qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est rien Britt tu la connais quand elle boit trop elle pleure. Je vais la mettre dans une des chambre pour qu'elle se repose, elle n'est pas en état de conduire et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Je vais la ramener chez elle.

-Non Britt, toi tu profites de ta fête d'anniversaire. Aller à tout de suite juste le temps de l'installé et je reviens.

-D'accord je viendrais la voir après alors.

Elle me sourit et monte à l'étage avec Santana. Artie m'appelle et me demande si je vais bien, je lui réponds que oui et nous allons danser un peu puis les membres du Glee Club nous rejoignent sur la piste.

Il est environ trois heure du matin quand les gens commencent à partir je profite de ce moment et préviens Artie que je monte voir Santana. Je frappe faiblement à la porte de la chambre et je l'ouvre. Je souris quand je vois qu'elle est profondément endormie, je m'allonge à côté d'elle et lui caresse la joue.

-Si seulement tu me parlais de ce qui ne va pas je pourrais t'aider.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et passe un bras autour de sa taille avant de m'endormir à ses côté.

Je suis réveillée par Santana qui bouge, j'ouvre les yeux et souris avant de lui caresser doucement la joue puis elle ouvre les yeux à son tour mais sursaute quand elle me voit.

-Britt qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Je ne réponds pas, je ressens une chose vraiment bizarre, un sentiment de peur mélangé à de l'amour, un amour si fort que je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Je regarde Santana qui a vraiment l'air paniquer.

_"Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça? Oh non j'espère qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble, elle va encore me rejeter et je le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois. Britt parle dis quelque chose."_

-Non on pas couché ensemble et je ne vais pas te rejeter. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-J'ai rien dit Britt, je t'ai juste demandé ce que tu fais ici, avec moi dans cette chambre.

_"Britt arrête de me faire ressentir ce genre de choses."_

- Je te laisse il faut que j'y aille.

Je sors de la chambre et je vais dans la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Comment c'est possible, elle n'a pas parlé et c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai ressenti. Je me regarde dans la glace et le vœu que j'ai fait hier soir me revient en tête, c'est irréel ce genre de chose ne peut pas vraiment arriver.

_"J'avais raison et maintenant elle fait pire, elle s'est enfuie sans rien me dire. J'aurais dû partir hier soir et je vais demander à mes parents pour me changer de lycée ce sera mieux pour moi. J'en ai marre de la voir se pavaner avec l'autre à roulettes et puis elle est heureuse alors je préfère souffrir loin d'elle de toute façon. Bon aller j'y vais, je la verrais peut être plus tard."_

Non non non ce n'est pas possible pourquoi j'entends tout ce à quoi elle pense. Il faut que je la rattrape et qu'on discute, elle ne peut pas partir loin de moi qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle n'est plus là. J'essuie mon visage à l'aide d'une serviette, je retourne dans la chambre mettre mes chaussures et je prends mon sac avant de sortir. Sa voiture n'est plus là et je me rappelle que je suis venu à pied hier soir. Je soupire et commence à marcher en direction de chez Santana, j'arrive environ quinze minutes plus tard mais sa voiture n'est pas dans l'allée du garage comme d'habitude. Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac et je compose son numéro que je connais par cœur. Une, deux puis trois sonneries et elle ne répond pas, je tombe donc sur le répondeur.

-Santana où es-tu ? J'aimerais te parler s'il te plait. Rappelle-moi et si tu veux venir à la maison il n'y a pas de souci.

Je rentre donc chez moi en pensant à l'endroit où peut être Santana, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées et je vois le prénom de Quinn affiché sur l'écran. Je décroche en espérant qu'elle sache où est Santana et effectivement elle le sait, la brune est avec elle mais elle ne veut pas me parler pour le moment puis elle me dit qu'on se verra demain au lycée étant donné que nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui à cause de je ne sais quoi.

Quand je rentre chez moi je prends une douche et enfile un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt avant de me mettre sous la couette et de me reposer. Le soir je dine avec mes parents et je file me coucher car demain je ne louperais pas Santana, il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

En arrivant au lycée j'envoie un message rapide à Quinn après avoir vu sa voiture sur le parking pour savoir si Santana est elle aussi arrivée, elle me répond rapidement pour me dire que non je reste donc dehors et attends mon amie. Elle arrive cinq minutes plus tard, je lui laisse à peine le temps de fermer sa voiture que je la salue.

-Bonjours Santana. Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler.

_"Dios mío elle m'a foutu la trouille, ce qu'elle est belle j'en reviens pas. Comment c'est possible d'être de plus en plus jolie chaque jour? Elle me sourit et voilà que mon cœur bat à vive allure, elle va me rendre folle."_

-Merci tu es très belle aussi Santana.

-De quoi tu parles Britt? Je n'ai rien dit.

-Il est temps pour moi de te dire quelque chose. Voilà le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai fait un vœu, celui de pouvoir lire dans tes pensées et de ressentir ce que tu ressens quand je te vois. Je sais tout Santana, je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que ton cœur bat de plus en plus vite quand tu me vois mais je ressens aussi ta solitude, ce mal, cette peur que tu as au fond de toi. Je ne te juge pas San et je m'en veux pour n'avoir rien vu, pour ne pas m'apercevoir qu'une magique personne comme toi m'aime autant pour ce que je suis et je t'aime aussi Santana.

-Attends quoi? Tu veux dire que la tout de suite tu sais à quoi je pense?

-Oui et tu viens de penser que j'étais mignonne en te parlant de tout ça car même si tu ni crois pas tu ne me le diras pas pour ne pas me faire de la peine.

-Woua woua attends deux minutes Britt je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

- Appuie-toi contre la voiture San. Ca va aller? Tu veux rentrer chez toi?

-Non ça va aller mais c'est vrai, tu m'aimes?

-Oui San et plus que ce que crois.

-Tu dis ça mais tu es encore avec Artie, c'est encore des paroles en l'air.

-Non Santana je t'aime et j'ai rompu avec Artie hier soir en lui expliquant la situation, il ne dira rien aux autres si tu le veux pas. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir rendu si triste.

-C'est rien Britt Britt, je t'aime tellement que je te pardonne. Viens-la.

Je la laisse m'attirer contre elle pour qu'elle puisse me serrer dans ses bras, elle pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou avant d'y déposer un baiser. Je frissonne au contact de ses lèvres et je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas y voir plus clair avant? Comment j'ai pu ignorer si longtemps que Santana est la seule personne qu'il me faut? Je passe une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et lui chuchote un je t'aime à l'oreille avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser est chaste et d'une douceur incroyable, cette fille me fait ressentir tellement de choses. Nous mettons fin au baiser à contre cœur à cause de la sonnerie, Santana me regarde et je comprends ce à quoi elle pense car bizarrement je ne peux plus lire dans ses pensées mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Je prends mon téléphone et j'envoie un message à Quinn pour lui dire que Santana et moi sommes malades mais la blonde n'est pas bête et elle comprend car elle nous dit de passer une bonne journée. Santana ouvre sa voiture et nous entrons à l'intérieur avant que ma brune démarre.

-On peut aller chez moi San mes parents ne sont pas là de la journée.

-D'accord c'est parti alors.

Quand nous entrons à l'intérieur de la maison je ne laisse pas le temps à Santana de réagir que je la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse avant de la portée pour monter à l'étage. Je la pousse délicatement sur le lit et me met à califourchon sur elle, mes lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les siennes puis j'y passe ma langue pour qu'elle me donne l'accès à sienne ce qu'elle fait sans attendre. Nos langues commencent une danse endiablée et je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui caresse délicatement sa poitrine. Je stoppe le baiser et nous nous comprenons en un regard, je me redresse et je commence à la déshabiller. J'embrasse chaque partie de son corps mais Santana se redresse à son tour et me d'déshabille avant d'inverser notre position elle se retrouve donc sur moi et tient mes poignets qui se trouvent de chaque côté de ma tête avant en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime tellement Brittany, je t'aime depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé ton regard.

-Je t'aime aussi Santana Lopez et plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal.

Elle m'embrasse et elle commence à me faire l'amour comme jamais elle ne l'a fait auparavant, je ressens tout son amour cette fois et je prends vraiment conscience à quel point j'ai la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie et je sais que plus tard j'épouserais cette fille car c'est elle ma personne, celle que j'attends depuis tant d'année. Mon âme sœur.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience en espérant que ça vous à plus. A bientôt :) **


End file.
